Los estudiantes se atraen (Shizune x naruto)
by demonio carmesi
Summary: La historia se sitúa en el primer capitulo de shippuden. Naruto no tuvo tiempo libre desde que regreso a la aldea de la hoja. Se la pasaba en misiones y entrenamientos. Así que en este fanfic, naruto tuvo unos días libres antes de ir a la aldea de la hoja.


Este fanfic toma lugar en el primer capítulo de shippuden. Realmente naruto no tuvo mucho tiempo libre en el canon, apenas llego fue a la villa oculta de la arena, entreno para desarrollar el rasen shuriken. Luego el modo kurama etc. Así que en este fanfic, naruto podrá disfrutar unos días en la villa de la hoja. Antes de ir a ayudar a garra.

Shizune estaba en los corredores del hokage, llevando unos papeles. Vio un chico peli naranja pasando por el corredor. Y se preguntó si él era naruto. Se detuvo y le hablo.

Shizune: Eres naruto.

Naruto: el voltio a verla. Y sonrió.

Naruto: Hola ne chan. Tiempo sin verte.

Shizune: Has crecido.

Naruto: Si, no solo en estatura, también he aprendido un montón de técnicas.

Shizune: Ahora es más alto que yo, se ve más. . . Apuesto que antes. A pesar de su voz y personalidad. Q ue no habían cambiado nada en realidad. Se sentía algo nerviosa ante naruto. No pudo evitar sentirse atraída por él. Por un momento pensó en naruto como un hombre, y no como un adolecente.

Naruto: Tengo que irme, me llamo la abuela tsunade. Hasta luego ne chan.

Shizune (gota de sudor cayendo de su frente) Ha.. Hasta luego naruto kun. . .

Varias horas después.

Shizune había salido del trabajo temprano. Estaba caminando mientras sostenía a su mascota en sus brazos. En su camino, vio a una pareja sostenidos de la mano.

Shizune.(Pensamiento) Yo nunca he hecho algo asi. Nunca e tenido a alguien que me llevara a una cita de la mano. Sera porque siempre e estado atendiendo a layde tsunade.

Miro al suelo entristecida.

Shizune: No. . . No es el caso, ni siguiera cuando iba a la academia había salido con alguien. (Continúo caminando.) Todas mis amigas de la infancia ya están casadas. Salir con un hombre.(Ella caminaba mientras pensaba en hombres que le atraían. Hasta que tan solo por un momento, la imagen de naruto apareció en su mente) Recuerdos de cuando lo conoció.

Un sonido le llamo la atención, se acercó y vio a naruto entrando en su casa. Sin darse cuenta había caminado de más, por estar atenta solo a sus pensamiento.

Shizune: Naruto, tú estás enamorado de sakura. (Fue a su casa y dejo a su mascota con comida y agua. Regreso a donde estaba, se trasformó en sakura con un jutsu. Y antes de entrar a la casa de naruto dijo)

Shizune: Perdóname por favor naruto, por lo que estoy a punto de hacer. No me odies.

Sakura: Na. . Naruto kun. . . Puedo pasar.

Naruto: Claro sakura. No hay problemas. Por cierto, gracias por hacerte cargo de mis plantas, mientras no estaba.

Sakura: Asi, claro. No hay problema

(S- shizune disfrazada de sakura no deja de ver el suelo, sonrojada. Mientras que naruto se pregunta que traería aquí a sakura. También algo nervioso.)

Sakura: Y. . Como fue tu entrenamiento con jiraiya.

Naruto: Fue molesto lidiar con las investigaciones del sabio pervertido, pero la verdad me la pase bien. Aprendí muchas técnicas y perfeccione otras.

Sakura: Y. . . Conociste alguna chica en tu viaje. (Naruto, no abras participado en esas investigaciones verdad)

Naruto: Solo a las que platicaban a con jiraiya san. Siempre me molesto eso, así que trate de ignorarlas.

Sakura: Te llamo la atención alguna de ellas. (Shizune desvía la mirada a la fotografía del equipo 7. Esperando la respuesta de naruto)

Naruto: No realmente, sabes que me gustas tu.

Sakura: Si, es verdad. (Dijo shizune un poco triste, pues sabe que naruto nunca mostro interés en ella, en cambio. Si en sakura.)

Naruto se acerca a sakura y también toma la foto.

Naruto: Recuerdas a sasuke, siempre estuviste interesado en él.

Sakura: Y tú siempre insistías con que dejara eso, y me fijara en ti.(Nunca un chico me insistió con algo así, cuando tenía la edad de naruto. A decir verdad, ni siguiera ahora)

Naruto: Si.

Sakura: Naruto kun ¿Qué hizo que te enamoraras de mí? ¿Qué clase de chicas te gustan?

Naruto: (La pregunta tomo por sorpresa a naruto, pero el ya había aceptado que sakura amaba a sasuke. Y no tenía la intención de cambiar eso) (Le costó decirlo, pero al final. Respondió)

Naruto: Me gusto tu determinación por esforzarse, fue lo que despertó mi interés por ti. Y respecto al tipo de chica que me gusta. Sería. . . No lo se. Nunca me lo había preguntado.

Sakura: Te. . . Te. . .(Respiración profunda) ¡Te gustan las chicas tranquilas, cariñosas y de personalidad madura!

Naruto se tapa los oídos, no tienes que gritas.

Naruto: Las chicas de personalidad madura, cariñosa y tranquila. Como Ne san.

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, shizune se abalanza sobre naruto, tirándolo en su cama y robándole un profundo y largo beso.

Shizune: (En verdad estoy haciendo esto, en verdad lo estoy besando. Lo. . . lo siento naruto kun. Perdóname por aprovecharme de tus sentimientos por sakura. Pero yo, en verdad quiero esto. En verdad eh soñado y esperado tanto para recibir un beso. Para dar un beso. Cuando el beso termino, shizune desvió la vista. Estaba sosteniendo los brazos de naruto para que no escapara.

Naruto: Sonrojado. Sa. . . Sakura. Estas. . . llorando.

Shizune soltó una de las manos de naruto, se toco los lagrimales con una mano. Con una sonrisa dijo.

Shizune: No me di cuenta. Es que en verdad deseaba esto, en verdad he esperado muchos años por un momento así.

Naruto: Sonrojado. Pero sasuke.

Shizune: Sasuke nunca me amo, incluso me evitaba e insultaba. En cambio tu siempre me apoyaste, siempre me estabas conmigo. Y en verdad deseabas estar conmigo.

Naruto: Sak. . .

Antes de que naruto terminara de hablar, shizune volvió a robarle otro beso.

Shizune: Deja eso sí, no quiero hablar de ello. Déjame seguir besándote.

Naruto afirmo con la cabeza. Cerró los ojos y se quedó en silencio.

Shizune miro unos segundos al chico que yacía prisionero por ella. Antes de cerrar los ojos también.

Su rostro se acercaba despacio al de naruto, hasta que sus labios volvieron a conocerse.

Antes de que se dieran cuenta, se había hecho de noche. Las horas les parecieron segundos. Mientras sus labios se tocaban una y otra vez. Ninguno de los 2 había abierto los ojos en horas.

Naruto y shizune compartieron un último beso, corto y gentil antes de que el chico abriera los ojos.

Naruto se dio cuenta que, shizune ya hacia sosteniéndolo. Y se dio cuenta que en realidad era ella con la que había estado compartiendo besos. No obstante, no le importo, antes de que shizune abriera los ojos, nartuo los cerro y le dio un beso en la frente.

Shizune: Me tengo que ir, ya es muy tarde.

Naruto: Esta bien, te amo y deseo volver a hacer esto mañana.

Shizune: Mañana salgo temprano y, continuemos mañana sí. A las 5 pm. Adiós naruto, dijo shizune antes de salir de la puerta.

Inmediatamente después de que la puerta se cerrara. Naruto aun con los ojos cerrados dijo.

Naruto: Estaré esperando shizune chan.


End file.
